Sing Me To Sleep
by JonasGeek
Summary: Blaine has been acting weird and Kurt wants him to tell him what's wrong. Will Blaine tell him? Or is Kurt wrong about worrying about him.


This was an idea I had while listening to a song and then some experience in my own life. I literally had the song on repeat throughout writing this and it helped me a lot. I hope you enjoy the story. : )

Song credit: Asleep by Emily Browning

And then Glee characters are not owned by me. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Kurt noticed something different about his boyfriend today, he noticed how he had dark circles under his eyes and just didn't seem like himself. Kurt knew something was wrong, Blaine never acted like this. Blaine also always told him everything. Kurt knew he wasn't worrying for no reason.<p>

"Kurt," he heard and turned around to see Finn standing there, "You okay dude?"

"Yeah fine," Kurt said with a nod, "What's up?"

"Rachel wanted me to give you these," Finn said handing over some papers, "She said something about having an artist's inspiration."

"Sure," Kurt said taking the papers out of Finn's hands, "Thanks." He shoved the papers in his locker and slammed it shut.

"Is there something wrong?" Finn asked him.

"No," Kurt snapped, avoiding to look at Finn, "I'm fine, now will you leave me alone." He walked away and knew it wasn't the best way to handle things, but he just didn't want to talk to Finn about it. Walking to his classes not sure of what to do or handle the situation.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lying down on Kurt's floor as Kurt was sitting in the middle of his bed. They were doing there homework with the door open as Kurt's father instructed. Kurt looked down and watched Blaine's actions, he seemed perfectly fine today. It was odd seeing Blaine go through changes like this.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head from his daze, "Sorry, I was just thinking is all."

Blaine gave him a smile as he lifted himself off the floor to lean on the bed to look up at Kurt, "What are you thinking about?"

Kurt breathed in and out, he knew he had to bring it up, "Are you okay?"

Blaine gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"I just mean that the other day you seemed really sad," Kurt said, "I wanted to ask you what was wrong, but you seemed to be avoiding me and I wasn't sure what was going on. I sort of snapped at Finn because I was worried about you and I didn't know how to bring it up with you and I know I apologized but I don't do that. I normally just lay out my feelings I mean look…"

Blaine was now sitting next to Kurt on his bed and had kissed him silence him. Kurt leaned into the kiss and Blaine pulled away, "Better?"

Kurt blushed, "A little I suppose."

"Right," Blaine said giving him a smile, "Now I was just having a bad day alright. I'm sorry I worried you so much. You should have come to me sooner," he took Kurt's hand in his, "Please don't worry about me."

Kurt gave a nod, "Okay, I'm just glad you're alright," he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I guess I never was good at not controlling my emotions."

Blaine kissed the top of his head, "It is one of the many things that I love about you."

Kurt lifted his head and stared in Blaine's eyes, "How come you always know what to say?"

Blaine laughed, "Because somehow you are the one listening when I say it."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on his temple, "Alright I need to get this math done or else I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"I can try and help," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's textbook and started to look in the book.

Kurt smiled and watched Blaine, he was going to be okay, and he knew it. He picked up his notebook and they began to work out the next problem.

* * *

><p>Blaine dragged himself out of bed that morning after another night of a fitful sleep. He knew he couldn't worry Kurt again, he didn't deserve that. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and then splashed some water on his face.<p>

"You need to be strong for Kurt," Blaine said out loud to himself. He nodded and exited his bathroom getting ready for the day.

Walking into the school Blaine tried to act like himself and really tried to not make Kurt worry about him. "Hi," he said walking up to Kurt's locker.

"Hello," Kurt said shutting his locker, "So I was thinking this weekend we could go out and see a movie."

"Sure, sounds like a great idea," Blaine said smiling.

Kurt started staring at him, "You're acting weird again."

"I'm fine," Blaine said holding out his hands, "I promise."

"Alright," Kurt said watching his boyfriend's movements, "Any movie you wanted to see?"

Blaine gave a shrug, "You can pick I don't mind."

Later on they were sitting in Glee club listening to Rachel go on about something with Nationals. Blaine felt himself start to nod off, he tried hard to keep his eyes open. He felt his head bobbing up and down as he felt sleep take over him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered harshly.

Blaine jumped up, "I didn't do it."

Everyone turned to stare at him, "What didn't you do?" Finn asked him.

Blaine froze, "Nothing, I just…nothing," he sat back down next to Kurt.

Kurt looked over at him, "You said you were fine."

"I am fine," Blaine said not looking up at Kurt.

"Then tell me while looking into my eyes," Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Lover's quarrel," Puck whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Be quiet Puckerman," Kurt almost shouted causing everyone to jump, "Now Blaine look at me and tell me you are fine."

Mr. Schuester looked between them, "Kurt how about we…"

"No, Mr. Schuester," Kurt said holding up his hand, "I want to hear Blaine's answer."

Blaine kept looking down, "Can we please talk about this later."

Kurt stood up from his chair and grabbed his bag, "Why don't you call me when you stop acting like a child." He quickly walked out of the room.

Blaine felt himself beginning to fall; Kurt couldn't leave him, where was he going? Tina quickly took Kurt's seat and put her arm around Blaine's, "What's wrong?"

Blaine just shook his head as he tried to keep everything inside, he had to be strong he couldn't be weak for Kurt, "I need…talk…Kurt…" he said brokenly and grabbed his own bag to race out of the room.

Kurt had collapsed by his car, he didn't have the energy to look for his keys. He saw two shoes walk in front of him, he recognized as Blaine's. He looked up, and saw Blaine's face, "I'm not okay," he admitted.

Kurt stood up and quickly and grabbed Blaine to hold him. Blaine breathed in and out, "Can we go to your house?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Course," Kurt said picking up his bag and finally getting his key out of his bag. He guided Blaine over to the passenger side and settled him in the seat helping him buckle up.

Kurt drove to his house and Blaine had passed out on the way there. Kurt felt better now that Blaine had finally admitted something to him, but he wondered what it was. Then he felt guilty maybe it was the fact that he had transferred to McKinley. Or maybe it would be that Kurt had plans to moving to New York. Kurt had over a hundred scenarios going through his head until he finally made it to his house. He was glad no one was home.

"Blaine," Kurt said shaking him gently, "We are at my house."

"Humphf," Blaine said still asleep but leaning into Kurt's touch.

Kurt sighed and reached over to shake him more, "Blaine, wake up."

Blaine finally opened his eyes, "Oh," he said sitting up and stretching.

"Come on," Kurt said opening his own door, "I will make us some coffee and then we can talk."

Blaine only nodded and followed Kurt inside. Kurt began moving about the kitchen and setting up the coffee pot. He looked over at Blaine who was leaning on the counter; he walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hummed while stroking Blaine's hair as they stood there.

The coffee finally made a last gurgle noise and Kurt tried to slip out of Blaine's grasp but he was still holding on, "Blaine you have to let me go," Kurt said softly.

"No," Blaine said holding onto Kurt tighter, "I won't ever let you go."

Kurt sighed, "Then can you loosen your grip, so I can get some coffee and we can head up to my room."

Blaine gave a silent nod and loosened his grip as Kurt turned around. Blaine gripped onto the back of Kurt's shirt and followed him about the kitchen. Kurt poured two cups of coffee and added cream and sugar in his cup and sugar in Blaine's. He picked up the two cups and they walked to Kurt's room.

Blaine finally let go of Kurt's shirt and dived onto Kurt's bed crawling under the covers. Kurt handed Blaine a cup of coffee and he went under the covers with Blaine. They silently sat in silence. Kurt kept glancing at Blaine, worried what was going on.

Blaine looked into his cup finally, he had only drunk a few sips but he just couldn't hold the tears in anymore. He started crying, he felt someone take the cup out of his hands and then being pressed close to someone who smelled like home. It was Kurt, he knew who it was and what he smelled like. And this was exactly home smelled like.

"Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded his head into Kurt chest and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," Kurt said while he stroked Blaine's hair.

Blaine lifted his head a little, "I said thank you for everything," he said in a horse voice.

Kurt lifted Blaine's face, "Baby it's my job to take care of you, now please tell me what is wrong."

Blaine felt his heart beat when Kurt had called him baby; it wasn't something either of them used often. He sighed as he lay back down on Kurt's chest, "My parents."

"What happened with your parents?" Kurt asked, he was always afraid of what Blaine would say about his parents.

"They are fighting with each other," Blaine whispered. Kurt didn't know what to say, so he just nodded his head and kept running his hands through Blaine's hair. "At first I thought it was made up, but then I didn't know what to think."

"I see," Kurt said, "What was it?" he urged Blaine.

"It's my dad," Blaine said, "My mom caught him on his phone texting another woman." Kurt stilled his hand movements and then felt Blaine tense, so he began to stroke Blaine's hair again. "I mean, my dad would never cheat on my mom, I know it," Blaine said talking a bit louder, "My parents have been fighting all the time lately. That's why I can't sleep, they are either keeping me up with there fighting or I'm having nightmares about it."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I didn't want you to worry about me. I wanted to be strong for you."

Kurt sighed, "Blaine you don't have to be strong for me, I can be plenty strong for myself."

"I know," Blaine said quietly, "I think I knew that, but I wanted to be strong for you because you were the only thing keeping me sane."

"Have you talked to your parents at all?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, "I mean sometimes my mom complains about it to me, but I don't know what to say. I mean I've never even had someone cheat on me before."

"Which I would never do," Kurt said reassuringly.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "I know, but that's just it. We don't exactly know if my dad is cheating or not. All my mom knows is that he is texting her."

Kurt nodded, "I see, what do they fight about?"

"I don't really know," Blaine said, "It's mostly just yelling things they probably don't mean and it just hurts. I mean did I do something wrong? What if what…"

Kurt put his finger to Blaine's lips, "Stop saying that right now. You are not going to blame yourself for this. This is your father and mother's argument and it is not your fault."

"But what if it is," Blaine said closing his eyes tight, "What if I did something wrong and my dad is choosing to take it out on my mom instead of me because I'm not perfect and I…"

"Blaine," Kurt said suddenly causing Blaine to jump. "Sit up," he said instructing his boyfriend, "Blaine sit up, I want to do something."

Blaine nodded silently and he sat up missing Kurt's warmth. Kurt scooted the layers of sheets off of them and had Blaine sit with his back resting on the wall.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, "Now listen to everything I'm saying," he said to Blaine, "Please tell me you are listening."

"I am," Blaine said quietly.

"Okay," Kurt said and he moved to kiss Blaine's hairline, "I love your hair. I don't care if it's gelled or not, although I do love being able to run my hands through it."

"Kurt I…" Blaine started until Kurt hushed him with a kiss.

"I love your lips," Kurt said with a smile, "Every time I kiss you it's like my first kiss with you all over again." Blaine gave him a small smile. Kurt went and then kissed the side of his mouth, "I love when you sing. The first time I heard you sing was one of the most eye opening experiences of my life. You saved me that day and I will love you every day for it."

Blaine reached up and touched Kurt's face.

Kurt gave him another smile and leaned over to kiss his neck. "Your neck is beautiful and I love when you let me touch it." Kurt picked up Blaine's hand and kissed his palm, "I love your hands and how they always fit in mine perfectly." He began kissing each individual fingertip, "I love how your touch always sends shivers up my spine and how your fingers are gentle and loving."

Blaine felt the tears falling down his face again.

Kurt scooted closer and kissed the tears away, "I love your eyes and how they shine. I also love how you are beautiful when you cry, while I look like an awful mess and you even have to agree with me on that one."

Blaine smiled slightly and let out a small laugh.

"I need you to know that I love you and you are perfect to me," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand again, "I need you to understand that you can tell me anything and that I won't leave you. I'm right here as long as you need me. Do you understand me?"

Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him and hugged him tight, "I love you. I love you. I love you," he said over and over again.

Kurt shifted his body, so Blaine was laying on him again, "What do you need Blaine?"

"Sing me to sleep," Blaine said quietly.

"Always," Kurt smiled and began singing a song for Blaine to fall asleep to.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_Because I will be gone_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me_

_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_

Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's arms and he held him tight, not wanting to let Kurt go. He knew Kurt would always be there for him.

Kurt heard his father's truck outside and he gently slipped out of Blaine's grasp even though it was hard. Blaine quickly grabbed onto one of Kurt's pillows and pressed his face into it.

Kurt sighed as he brushed Blaine's hair out of his face. He grabbed the two abandoned cups of coffee from the bedside table and walked out of his room to the kitchen. He poured the coffee down the drain and put the cups in the dishwasher, "Hey kiddo, didn't think you would be home now."

Kurt turned towards his father then reached out and hugged him, "I love you."

Burt hugged him back, "I love you too, but where is this coming from all of sudden?"

Kurt let go of his father and he grabbed the coffee pot that had some coffee leftover, "I just…it's been a rough day. Blaine fell asleep in my bed."

"Oh," his father said lifting an eyebrow.

"It's not what you think," Kurt said glaring at his dad, "He just finally shared with me what has been bugging him."

"I see," Burt said quietly.

Kurt nodded as he washed out the coffee pot, "His parents have been fighting and for some reason he blamed himself for it. He told me he was trying to act strong for me." Burt walked over and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I just don't understand how he could blame himself for his parents fighting."

"Sometimes kids think it's there fault," Burt said with a shrug, "Having parents fighting can be hard on anyone, but he is still a kid like you are."

"I guess," Kurt sighed as he grabbed a towel from the counter, "I just hope he knows it's okay now to tell me what is wrong."

Burt walked over and took the coffee pot and towel from Kurt's hands, "Kurt I think just by being there for him and telling him that you care is just what he needs."

Kurt gave his dad a small smile and nodded his head.

"Now I imagine he is probably going to be eating dinner with us tonight," Burt said.

Kurt shrugged, "I can take him home if you want."

"No," Burt said shaking his head, "He is welcome to stay."

Kurt hugged his dad again, "Thanks Dad."

"Anytime," Burt said hugging his son back. Kurt started to walk away, "And Kurt."

"Yes Dad," Kurt said turning around.

"Let him know that he is welcome anytime," Burt said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said smiling.

"Anytime," Burt said with a sigh as he lifted his hat off of his head to put it back on.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn were fighting over the remote, "I don't want to watch that show," Finn argued.<p>

"It's not a horrible show Finn," Kurt said trying to grab the remote.

"I don't care if it's horrible or not," Finn said, "I am not watching that show no matter what it takes for you to try and convert me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's a show about how this guy is trying to tell his kids how he met there mother."

"I know and he didn't even meet her yet," Finn said annoyed, "I mean come on."

Kurt crossed his arms, "What you are saying is that…" there was a sudden knock on the door.

Carole walked past them, "Oh I'll get it," she said making her way towards the door and opening it, "Blaine?" she asked.

Kurt's ears perked up and he ran to the door. He saw Blaine kneeled on the floor with Carole holding him up and hushing him while he cried into her shoulder. He slowly walked over and then Blaine looked up and met his eyes. Blaine then launched himself into Kurt's arms.

Kurt hushed Blaine while he walked him over to the couch. Kurt sat down and Blaine climbed into his lap crying. Finn quickly stood up and let the couple have there space. Kurt began to stroke his hair and hummed.

Blaine smelled Kurt and he felt like home again, he felt Kurt hum in his chest. He could feel himself beginning to calm down.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the head, "Can you tell me what is wrong Blaine?"

"My parents…divorce…my fault," Blaine said mumbling into Kurt's chest.

Kurt sighed and picked Blaine's head up, "We talked about this Blaine it is not your fault."

"I know," Blaine whined, "But my dad…"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't care what your father said out of anger, you did not cause this."

Blaine then felt himself start to cry again, "Make it go away please."

Kurt pulled Blaine tighter, "I'm not letting go, I'm never going away."

Burt and Carole looked at each other as they looked at the boys on the couch, "Poor boy," she whispered.

"He still thinks it's his fault," Burt said with a sigh.

"I guess that's why he has been acting weird at school," Finn said.

Blaine finally felt the tears stop, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Kurt asked.

Blaine let out a loud sniffle, "For coming here and crying all over you."

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple, "You can come over to my house and cry all over me anytime."

Blaine snuggled closer into Kurt, "I didn't know where else to go."

Kurt shoved his nose into Blaine's hair, "You are right where you belong." He began singing softly to Blaine once again.

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I really want to go_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well there must be_

_There must be_

_There is another world_

_There is better world_

"I love you Kurt."

"I will always love you Blaine."


End file.
